


Sick Days

by TheTruthRemains



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Reader-Insert, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 22:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20237554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthRemains/pseuds/TheTruthRemains
Summary: Everyone has a sick day.





	Sick Days

**Author's Note:**

> Do I fully understand Sigma's powers? No  
Will that stop me from writing about him? No

_ An intense light bathes Sieburn’s body as a familiar melody plays. With his arms stretched he embraces the warmth. “The universe sings for me!” _

_ But the light fades and what replaces it is a dark space cold empty, but the music still plays but glitches. A voice slithers in, tone soft almost too low to hear but he makes out a single question “Is it the universe that sings or just your screams?” _

_ He falls into the void, landing in his old lab. He faces himself on the day of the experiment splitting apart. His other self looks up to him eyes wide with fear as he screams, “Release Me.” _

Sieburn jolts up, panting deeply as his shirt clings to his sweat-drenched body. “You’re free,” he chants taking a deep breath every few seconds until the song fades to the back of his mind. When he feels his heart settle he notices most of the objects in his room that was not bolted down was floating.

Surprised you hadn’t woken up he turns to the side and sees the bed empty. The pillows remained as tucked as they were this morning. He wonders where you were. You did tend read stories to him as he slept to help with his nightmares. Maybe you had just fallen asleep on the floor, too tired to get in bed. But when he looks down to see the floor empty he starts to worry. 

As he gets up the floating objects shifts around him bending to his every movement. After scanning the room, he realized you weren’t there and searches for you. The living room was the next place he could think of since you would often stay up and watch television.

When he walks in the room is dark but he makes out your figure on the couch. You were curled into yourself with a blanket covering your whole body. Before Sieburn could inquire what was wrong a harsh hacking sound escapes from under the blanket followed by a sniff. You must be ill.

Sigma blinks looking at you from where he stood as the objects in the room shake violently. How long had you been sick? How could he not have noticed? Were you holding back on him? Questions raced around his head as the melody creeps back up when a deep congested cough refocuses his mind on you.

Bending down he holds on to you with one hand preventing your body from floating off. He turns your body over to face him and you offer him a gentle smile that he returns. “Did I wake you or did you have another nightmare? Want me to read to you again?”

Shaking his head, he places his other hand on your forehand than on his. “You‘re hotter than usual.”

“Why thank you, kind sir,” offering him a faint smile you turn and let out a loud sneeze. Turning back to him you wipe away the snot from your nose with a chuckle. “Sorry I haven’t been feeling too well recently.”

He traces an unknown shape on your cheek you wonder if it’s one of his equations. “Why didn’t you inform me? I would have taken care of you.”

“You already have enough on your plate. This isn’t the first time I‘ve been sick I‘ll be fine.” You shake off the blanket enough to reach for his hand to squeeze it.

He returns the gesture and pulls you into his chest. “Hey, what are you doing,” you squirm from the sudden movement trying to balance yourself.

Ignoring your struggle, he grips your legs together and puts his other hand on your waist letting your blanket float away from you. Carrying you you bridal style he drops you into his bed before sliding in behind you. “We are going to bed.”

“I might get you sick please I can sleep on the couch just let me-”

“No,” everything drops to the ground and you almost jump turning to face him. His brow furrowed bringing out his crow’s feet, you push down the urge to pinch them. “You... You always take care of me even in my violent fits. Just this once allow me to take care of you.”

Twisting over you sees his eyes water. “Let me take care of you,” he whispers.

A sharp pain strikes through your chest from his mellow voice. Leaning into him, you give him a single worded response, “Okay.”

Wrapping you up in his arms he kisses your forehead, “Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> You know the more I write the more I realize I suck at it but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> also I'm accepting requests and headcannons so you're welcome to send them to me on tumblr @thetruthremains which is linked in my profile


End file.
